Jane Swann the Great
by bannananutmuffinsyum
Summary: Jane Swann, Elizabeths older sister, must go on an adventure with Captain Jack and Will Turner to save her sister, but along the way she might discover somethings about herself she never knew. and maybe find love on the way...
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first fan fiction and review and critics are welcome. I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. **

Jane's almost glowing green eyes opened to a knocking at her door, her father's voice being what finally broke through her slumber riddled brain. "My dear are you decent?" "Just a moment father" Jane replied gathering her robe about herself. "come in!" she sang out," my my still abed this hour darling?" he asked with a grin upon his face as the handmaid Rose opened the curtains to the blaring morning sun. "To what do I owe this pleasure to this very bright morning father?" Jane asked with a sarcastic grimace, "well I thought I would bring you a gift, something to wear to Norringtons' ceremony" he said while she opened the box in Roses' hands, inside was a beautiful rich purple and silver gown. Rose ushered Jane behind the dressing curtain and began helping her into the dress, "How is it going darling? I hear it's the latest fashion in London "the governor asked gently, "well the women in London must have learned not to breath" Jane answered as Rose tied the corset tighter, the governor chuckled and replied "that is nearly the same thing Elizabeth said" Rose finished tying the dress and moved Jane over to the vanity to put her long dark curly locks into a sort of up do, around the same time that the butler came and found the governor to tell him of Mr. Turners' arrival calling the governor away. As soon as he had gone Jane and Rose finished and Jane took a long look out her window to the deep blue Caribbean.

Jane walked towards the staircase and heard her dear little sister say "Will! I had a dream about you last night, it was about the night we met! Do you remember?" "How could I forget Miss Swann" William replied with a sincere smile, all the while the poor Governor sputtered about how inappropriate this topic was. Elizabeth simply replied with a slightly terse "How many time do I have to tell you to call me Elizabeth?" Will automatically replied with a gentle "Just once more Miss Swann," making Elizabeth tense and become puffed out, at this point Jane thought it best to intervene, "Come along father, Elizabeth we wouldn't want to keep the carriage waiting in this stifling heat" as she ushered the two out with a wink towards Will.

At the ceremony Jane and Elizabeth were fanning themselves to attempt to get air into their lungs and Elisabeth shot a concerned look towards Jane as her corset seems to be much tighter than her own. When the ceremony ended the two walked off towards the edge of the fort Elizabeth started talking about how she had had the dream again, "Well maybe it means something sweetie" replied Jane with a gentle grace that only Elizabeth could coax out of her. Elizabeth looked around and brought a necklace out from under her gown, "Look at this Jane! Every time I have the dream it always involves this necklace!" Jane stared at the skull pendant on the gold chain, with wide eyes "Where did you get that!?" Jane whisper yelled! Snatching it out of Elizabeth's hands as Commodore Norrington sauntered over, thinking quickly she stuffed it down her dress before he could notice. Norrington asked "Miss Jane would you do me the honor of speaking in private?" looking nervous so Jane just agreed and stepped onto the edge all the while fanning herself, "Miss Jane, as you know I have had my eye on your dear little sister for some while and though your father has already agreed, he implied that I should ask you as well considering you basically raised Elizabeth," he rushed out noticing Jane getting paler and breathing heavier so he carried on before she could interrupt his nerve "I know that you are worried, I too am as well, but it would be a great honor to have your permission to marry" splash "Elizabeth". As he looked around the fort for Jane to realize that it was she that fell, running to the edge of the fort he yelled "Jane!" taking off his jacket about to jump off the edge after her, one of his men grabbed his arm and told him to head towards the docks. All the officers ran off with the other two Swanns following at a slower pace.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I'm back for another chapter. Still don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. I am however going to try a new writing style for this chapter. Less descriptions thus longer chapter. Opinions are as always welcome!.**

It was a fairly clear day in port Royal when Captain Jack Sparrow was forced to jump into the chilled sea after a very feminine figure seemed to dive in. "pride of the kings navy" he had said to the two idiots in uniform not two seconds before. There was a pulse of some sort that passed through the water as the girl sunk deeper.

As he reached her and attempted to pull her up only to be pulled back down by the weight of her dress, he simply slashed at the dress and away to the surface they went. Reaching the dock the two idiots pulled them up. They then checked to see if she had breath coming from her lips, and waves of confusion seemed to appear on their faces as they figured she wasn't breathing.

"Oh move away you two" said Jack as he pushed between the two and cut the corset off the very stunning beauty. "Never would have thought of that" claimed the shorter of the buffoons, "clearly you have never been to Singapore" retorted Jack handing the corset to the taller of the two. As the beauty of a girl woke up staring at the odd man before her who was staring right back.

Just then a stampede could be heard coming towards them on the dock, yelling for Jane. The woman quickly stood up ignoring the three hands extended and simply strode up to the stampede and promptly told them to "shut it for I am fine, no thanks to the two baboons your have there Norrington." Pointing at said baboons. The woman Jane quickly turned on her heal and strode to the odd looking man said her thanks and was about to walk away when she heard Norrington open his ridiculous mouth offering his "thanks" to the stranger, and following up with something or other about a pirate. Jane heard Elizabeth gasp beside her and figured if she didn't do something Elizabeth would get herself into trouble. "Captain?" Jane asked with an air of authority, "Yes Miss. Swann?" James simply replied with a small hitch. "do you really intend to imprison my rescuer?" with a threatening lit about her voice, Captain Jack as they had learned his name was looked a bit taken aback by the sternness and power radiating off of such a small female who was currently dripping wet and didn't even seem to notice. Norrington quickly replied "One good deed is not enough to change a past of sin Miss." As though they had had this conversation before. Jack quickly intervened with "but it does seem enough to condemn him". Norrington simply ignored him, Jane did however look at him briefly and her eyes seemed to glow with an idea.

"Norrington?" she asked once again distracting him while the pirate looked around noticing the others on the dock seemed to have gotten bored themselves, and decided it was time to take his escape. Quickly putting his irons around Jane's neck, he looked right at the Commodore and said "my effects please commodore" with a tease in his voice. The beauty within his arms made a noise that almost sounded like a growl and before he could think to look at her face she had elbowed his gut with such a force he doubled over and she scurried out of his reach and guns were automatically pointed at his head at such close range there was no way out.

Norrington made the order for his men to take him Sparrow away. And Before Jack was out of earshot he heard Jane say "goodbye Jack" followed by a swift "come along father, Elizabeth lets go home and have a discussion about a certain commodore."

**That's all for this chapter. The next should be up fairly soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the latest chapter, sorry it's taken so long. I don't own pirates and shall never do so. **

Later that night Jane was crawling into bed when there was a loud boom from down towards the town. She quickly ran over to the window and right as she reached where she could see outside she heard a gunshot and a scream from downstairs. Hastily running from her room, Jane ran smack dab into her younger sister, Elizabeth looked absolutely terrified, "quick Jane back into your room, they will not have seen you yet" as she pushed her older sister into the room she had just vacated and locked the door from the outside. Dumbstruck by her sister's audacity, Jane attempted to gather her wits and contemplated the best way to help her sister. Deciding that the window would be the smartest bet, she ripped the sheets from the bed and tied them together and then to the locked doors handle. Bracing herself at the edge, Jane looked over the window to make sure the coast was clear and slowly walked herself down the side of the mansion with the sheets aid. Landing with her feet on the ground, Jane ducked down behind a bush and looked around for something to defend herself with if needed. But was distracted by two mangy looking men walking out the door with her dear little sister in tow, looking calm as can be. Pure irritation filled Jane's veins.

Once Jane had calmed herself to a more rational point of mind, she went in search of the one person that she thought would be of service, Will Turner. Sneaking through the back allies of the town would be slightly difficult, but not impossible. Once Jane had reached the blacksmiths and found no sign of the fool in love with her currently missing sister, she decided to relieve him of a pair of trousers and a shirt for herself to wear for the sake of blending in, "while I'm at it I'm sure William won't mind if a pair of boots also goes missing….and maybe a sword or two." And thus proceeded to steal a pair of black boots to tuck to trousers into and pick through the many swords available to her. Deciding on two very different swords, one for each hip, the first being a more machete like sword with a leather handle that had two leather tassels hanging at the base, and a more navel like sword (**sorry I don't know much about swords, but like the one will made for norrington**). Straitening herself to see will storm into the small dusty building with a look of rage on his face that quickly changed to that equal to one of shock, he asked "Miss Jane! You're alright! How!? Did you know they took Elizabeth?! Norrington won't let me go after them! What are you doing? Are those my trousers!?" "Breath Will! yes, yes, of course he won't, he's an ass. I'm going to find my own way to save her, yes and your shirt and boots as well." She simply replied and started to walk through the streets starting to form a plan for this dangerous rescue mission, with Will following her sputtering and acting as a lost puppy would.

Suddenly such a thought crossed her mind causing her to stop abruptly from the craziness of it that Will's chest ran right into the back of her head almost causing her to topple if his arms hadn't caught her by the arms. While he started and continued apologizing, Jane continued walking towards her new course.

The prison was a moldy building that stank of soiled …well everything. She looked over at Will to see if he had caught on to her brilliant idea, but he seemed to be stuck on the smell if the sneer on his face was anything to go by. Ignoring him Jane quickly ran inside and yelled at the guards that "the Commodore wanted them down by the docks immediately!" as the buffoons ran off Jane noticed that all of the other prisoners except the captain were no longer there, making this all the more easy she thought. Sauntering up to the cell she called his attention "Sparrow! Do you know anything about anything?" with a smirk on her face thinking she would confuse him and then ask outright what she wanted to know, and then his answer made her smirk fall "ah yes the lovely miss swann! Does anyone really know anything or does no one know nothing? That is the real question." He simply replied with a smirk of his own only to be interrupted by Will yelling out and asking if he knew "where the scoundrels had taken Miss Swann!" Jack snapped his neck around to look at the man that interrupted his flirting, and when he got a look at him shock wiped everything else off of his face. "And who are you?" he asked in an attempt to play it off. "Will Turner" "no doubt a family name" and the conversation continued on until Jane had had enough with being ignored and decided it was time to get the information she wanted and to get out. "Where does the Black Pearl make its dock?" she asked with a serious lit to her voice interrupting the two, looking expectantly at Sparrow. Jack quickly looked at the beautiful woman, just noticing the way the trousers hugged her hips in just the right way or the way the white shirt she had on was not completely buttoned to the top showing the tops of her extremely perky "Sparrow!" Jane interrupted his thoughts bringing him back to the present, she looked pissed. "Where does it dock?" she asked once more looking ready to kill. "That love is hard to say, for only those who have been too said dock know how to get to the dock in which you speak" Jack replied while waving his hands around in an awkward fashion. Jane was quiet, then she looked towards Will and told him to get the bars off, and then looked Jack and simply said "then you shall take us there yourself Sparrow" to end the conversation and proceeded to walk back up the stairs and out the door only pausing to ask "are you two buffoons going to get moving or shall I have this adventure all on my own?" leading to Will scrambling to unhinge the bars to free Jack and Jack grappling with his "effects" while rushing up the stairs towards the woman that was obviously a formidable force.

**Well that's it for now I suppose, I hope to have another chapter up soon but a review or two would be nice and any ideas on where this could go will always be accepted. Just so everyone knows though I do like will, I just prefer when a woman can take charge and leave a man speechless with her wit and "bewitching eyes". ;)**


End file.
